A bit of care
by Lady Bee
Summary: Depois de fugir da casa dos pais ela não tinha a quem recorrer se não Jon. AU, tempos atuais, incest. Vocês foram avisados.
1. Chapter 1

_**If at some point we all succumb  
For goodness sake let us be young  
Because time gets harder to outrun  
And I'm nobody, I'm not done  
With a cool cool breeze and dirty knees  
I rest on childhood memories  
We all got old at breakneck speed  
Slow it down, go easy on me  
Go easy on me  
**_

O telefone vibrou no meio da madrugada anunciando uma mensagem. Ele tateou o criado mudo até alcançar o maldito celular para saber do que se tratava. Por alguns segundos tudo o que viu foi um grande borrão sobre a tela branca, até que seus olhos se adaptaram à luz e Jon conseguiu ler o texto.

Apenas o número do voo e o horário previsto para chegada. Olhou quem havia lhe mandado a mensagem e deu um salto da cama imediatamente. Arya nunca mandava mensagem, preferia ligar e ouvir a voz dele, ou apenas conversar online, enquanto mantinha a câmera ligada para dar uma boa conferida no estado em que ele estava desde que saiu de casa.

Garotas de dezessete anos não passam férias no Alaska, quando podem ir pra Hamptons. Garotas de dezessete anos não mandam mensagem de texto para o meio irmão só avisando apenas o número do voo e a hora que chegaria. Por algum motivo aquilo não parecia um bom sinal.

Ele estava no saguão de desembarque do aeroporto de Juneau às seis da manhã, segurando um copo de café quente. Não foi difícil avistá-la. Ela não havia mudado muito nos últimos anos, a não ser pelo cabelo curto que estava sempre bagunçado. Continuava o mesmo fiapo de gente que ele se lembrava, a única diferença é que ela parecia bem mais adulta.

Arya pegou uma única sacola da esteira e saiu da área de desembarque indo em direção a ele. Ela não estava sorridente como ele pensou que estaria ao revê-lo. Não sabia dizer a razão pela qual ela estava em Juneau, nem o motivo de viajar sozinha, mas Jon decidiu que estava satisfeito em vê-la mais uma vez. Foram pelo menos cinco anos sem vê-la e ele nunca conseguiu negar que sentia saudades.

Ela sorriu um sorriso enviesado antes de abraçá-lo. Ele quase se esqueceu do copo de café que tinha na mão e por muito pouco não se queimou com o conteúdo. Retribuiu a demonstração de afeto com apenas um braço e beijou a bochecha dela.

- Senti tanto sua falta. – ela disse junto ao ouvido dele e por algum motivo aquilo não parecia uma afirmação de alguém que estava feliz em rever um parente, mas sim de alguém que estava agarrada a sua última chance de salvação. Jon estava oficialmente preocupado.

Eles foram para o carro e Jon seguiu pelas ruas tranquilas da cidade, enquanto a música tocava no rádio e ele tentava não lançar olhares furtivos à ela. All Star velho, calça jeans desbotada, regata preta, camisa de flanela xadrez e um casaco por cima de tudo. Ela mantinha o mesmo estilo rebelde e um tanto masculino. Por alguma razão, ele nunca conseguiu imaginá-la usando roupas que a fizessem se parecer mais com uma mulher do que com um menino desleixado.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Jon jogou a sacola com as coisas dela sobre o sofá. Até então não havia criado coragem para perguntar o por que da visita inesperada e o tempo que ela pretendia permanecer em Juneau.

- Gostei do seu cabelo assim. – ele disse quebrando o silêncio, enquanto ela se jogava no sofá da sala de estar minúscula dele.

- Valeu. – ela respondeu de forma nada feminina – Está morando sozinho aqui?

- Já faz um mês. Não consegui ninguém pra dividir as despesas, mas pelo menos a privacidade compensa. Vizinhança tranquila também. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Como se esse fim de mundo fosse o paraíso das noitadas e crimes hediondos. – ela disse sarcástica.

- Como estão os outros? – Jon perguntou por fim, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ela ficou calada por alguns segundos – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu e nem é como se eu não soubesse que cedo ou tarde a coisa toda fosse dar merda, mas está sendo pior do que eu pensava. – ela disse séria – Desde que o pai virou sócio do tal Robert Baratheon as coisas saíram do controle.

- O que está acontecendo por lá? Ninguém se importa muito em me mandar notícias. – ele disse puxando ela para um abraço desajeitado, como sempre fez.

- Primeiro teve o acidente do Bran. – ela começou.

- Isso já faz mais de um ano. – Jon disse imediatamente.

- Sim, mas ninguém superou isso ainda, principalmente a minha mãe. Rickon ficou impossível desde então, com a minha mãe no hospital o tempo todo e as viagens constantes do nosso pai. É claro que Robert é um cara legal. Meio fanfarrão e esquisito, mas não é dos piores de se conviver. Ele tem ajudado bastante no que pode, mas isso também quer dizer que eu tenho que olhar pra cara daquela Cersei e do filho nojento delas muito mais do que gostaria. – Arya se remexeu no colo dele – Eu odeio esses dois. Você não faz ideia do quanto.

- Pelo menos pode evitá-los. Não é como se fossem da família, ou coisa assim. – Jon disse enquanto bagunçava o cabelo dela.

- Jeoffrey pediu Sansa em casamento. Dá pra acreditar numa idiotice dessas? Ela nem terminou a faculdade ainda! – Arya disse revoltada – Agora eles vão ser da família e isso me enoja!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa pra justificar isso? – Jon perguntou. Arya virou o rosto para não encará-lo. Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo até que Jon percebeu que ela estava chorando baixo – Arya! O que...Droga! Me diga o que aconteceu?

Ele nunca foi bom em lidar com garotas chorosas, com ela não era diferente. Talvez fosse até pior, porque Jon podia contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que viu a irmã chorando depois dos seis anos de idade.

- Por favor. – ele pediu – Me diz o que está acontecendo. – não conseguiu por um limite a sua imaginação a tempo. Logo todo tipo de pensamento medonho começou a lhe encher a cabeça.

- Dois meses atrás eu aceitei sair com Sansa, Jeoffrey e o irmão dele. Era pra ser uma bobagem. – ela disse tentando secar os olhos – Estava tudo bem até aquele imbecil decidir que precisava de uma bebida. Foram algumas doses de vodka cara e sabe-se lá o que mais. Tommen ficou furioso com o irmão, desceu do carro e ligou pra um taxi. Ele até disse que me deixaria em casa se quisesse, mas eu estava preocupada em deixar Sansa com o Jeoffrey. Voltamos pra dentro do carro e ele começou a se exibir, dizendo que estava bem e que Tommen era um medroso. Eu gritava e pedia pra ele ir mais devagar e o idiota só fazia correr mais até que subiu em cima de uma calça e passou por cima de um rapaz que estava voltando pra casa.

Ela fez uma pausa e Jon soube o que estava por vir, ainda que ela não tivesse continuado a história.

- Ele morreu? – Jon perguntou com a voz séria e grave, enquanto Arya apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Acham que fui eu. – ela disse soluçando – Sansa mentiu no depoimento dado a polícia. Tommen não estava mais no carro pra confirmar a versão. Ela disse que eu estava dirigindo.

- O que o pai fez? Contratou um advogado, alguma coisa? – Jon perguntou exasperado. Ela negou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Robert Baratheon botou dois advogados trabalhando para comprovar a versão de Sansa. – ela disse soluçando – Meu pai ainda não tinha decidido o que ia fazer. Minha mãe acha que Sansa está falando a verdade! Eu não aguentava mais ficar lá. Robb está fora do país, eu só tinha você.

- Alguém mais sabe que está aqui? - ele perguntou enquanto a erguia para que o encarasse nos olhos.

- Não. – Arya respondeu enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas com a manga da camisa de flanela.

_**Put a wetsuit on, come on, come on  
Grow your hair out long, come on, come  
Put a t-shirt on  
Do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong  
**_

Jon a abraçou forte contra o peito, sem saber o que dizer, ou fazer com ela. Arya se aninhou entre os braços dele, uma mania que ela tinha desde criança e que se repetia todas as vezes que ela estava em apuros, ou quando alguém a magoava. Jon não sabia dizer qual das situações ela estava vivendo naquele momento.

Não perguntou quanto tempo ela ia ficar. Arya acabou adormecendo no sofá da sala, já que não tinha conseguido pregar o olho durante a noite. Tudo o que ela tinha estava dentro da sacola que havia trazido. Um punhado de roupas quentes, sapatos e um pouco de dinheiro, que Jon supunha serem suas economias.

Enquanto ela dormia, ele pegou o celular e foi para o banheiro para que ela não o ouvisse caso acordasse. O telefone tocou duas vezes e Eddard Stark atendeu do outro lado da linha. Já fazia meses que eles não se falavam. A última vez Ned havia ligado apenas para dizer a ele que levasse um currículo até Jeor Mormont, seu atual empregador numa firma de contabilidade.

- Ela está comigo. – ele disse com a voz firme.

- Graças a Deus! – a voz de Ned Stark era de puro alívio – A que horas ela chegou?

- Seis da manhã. Cansada, perdida e sem saber a quem recorrer. – ele disse ao pai em tom de reprovação – O que diabos estão esperando pra ajudá-la?

- A situação é delicada, Jon. – Ned disse com voz cansada – Isso aqui está uma loucura a cada hora aprecem mais e mais provas e os advogados de Robert revertem tudo contra ela. Dadas às situações, foi melhor ela ter se ausentado. A vida dela ia ficar um caos aqui.

- Catelyn pelo menos acredita que ela é inocente agora? – Jon questionou com raiva.

- Não seja injusto com Cat, ela ainda está desorientada com Bran e com toda esta história. – Ned tentou apaziguar as coisas, mas não estava dando certo.

- Injustiça não é o meu forte, é o da senhora sua mulher. – Jon retrucou – O senhor sabe disso, só prefere fazer de conta que não vê. Enquanto for Sansa afirmando que foi Arya quem atropelou o rapaz, Cat Stark vai acreditar na filha que é igual a ela. – Ned ficou calado do outro lado da linha por um tempo.

- Ela pode ficar com você durante as férias? – Ned perguntou por fim.

- É claro que pode. Eu não vou negar isso a ela. – Jon respondeu mal humorado.

- Eu vou mandar algum dinheiro para as despesas dela e me avise se estiverem precisando de alguma coisa. Enquanto ela fica com você, ou vou tentar concertar essa bagunça. – a voz do pai parecia envelhecida em dez anos e Jon não sabia mais se sentia raiva ou pena – Obrigado por cuidar dela.

- Ela é minha irmã. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. – Jon retrucou – E dependendo da situação, sugiro que providencie a transferência dela de escola.

- Ela tem casa, Jon. Isso é uma situação temporária. – Ned retrucou ríspido.

- Eu achava que tinha uma casa também. – ele respondeu amargo – Arya nunca se encaixou ai mais do que eu me encaixava. Deixe que ela escolha aonde quer ficar depois que toda essa baderna acabar. Eu ligo pra dar notícias. Até mais.

Ele não esperou o pai responder, apenas desligou o celular. Estava revoltado de mais com Ned, Catelyn, Sansa e aqueles malditos Baratheon para conseguir ter o mínimo de consideração pelo pai.

Jon a encarou dormindo no sofá, em posição fetal, parecendo a menininha de quatro anos que se escondia no quarto dele quando tinha algum pesadelo. Se Robb estivesse ali, ele tentaria convencer Arya a ficar por um tempo e quando tudo estivesse calmo ele a mandaria de volta pra casa, mas Jon não era Robb e ele sabia exatamente o que Arya estava passando naquele momento.

Ele a pegou no colo com cuidado e a levou pro próprio quarto, aonde a deitou na cama e em seguida retirou seus sapatos. Jon puxou o cobertor para cobri-la até o pescoço e ficou observando enquanto ela dormia. Precisaria dar um jeito de acomodá-la melhor no apartamento se ela fosse ficar de vez.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Nos dias que se seguiram ela deu um jeito de arrumar um emprego numa oficina de carros que havia aberto há pouco tempo, pra ajudar Jon com as despesas e conseguir um dinheiro extra pra se manter em Juneau.

Gendry Waters, o dono e principal mecânico, tinha a mesma idade que Jon e pouco capital de giro para contratar uma secretária mais experiente pra cuidar da organização da parte administrativa. Arya era boa com contas e cuidava dos contatos da oficina e de mandar os documentos para o contador. O pequeno escritório atrás da oficina era o espaço dela e em alguns dias estava organizado e a comunicação com os fornecedores de peças havia se tornado bem mais eficiente.

Jon não gostou muito da ideia a princípio, mas concordava que ela precisava de algo pra fazer, pelo menos no período das férias. Ele passava o dia fora de casa, trabalhando na firma de contabilidade e não queria que ela passasse os dias sozinha no apartamento, pensando em coisas que não lhe fariam bem algum.

Ele chegava em casa no fim da tarde e a encontrava sentada assistindo tevê, ou guardando mantimentos que havia comprado na volta do serviço. Pediam comida fora quase todo dia, já que nenhum dos dois era muito habilidoso na cozinha. Jantavam juntos e então Arya ia tomar seu banho, enquanto Jon assistia qualquer coisa na televisão, até que ela desocupasse o banheiro.

Às vezes ele se perguntava se ela conseguia agir de forma tão despreocupada na casa dos pais. Arya saia do banheiro de pés descalços, usando um camisetão que caberia duas dela dentro e empoleirava no sofá ao lado dele, deixando que Jon brincasse com as mechas encharcadas de seu cabelo curto.

Ela nunca foi muito dada a contato físico, era quase fria na sua forma habitual de lidar com as pessoas a sua volta, mas com Jon sempre havia aquela liberdade nos movimentos que ela não compartilhava com mais ninguém. Quando ela era criança, parecia um filhotinho em busca de atenção e afago, agora ela parecia apenas uma garota meio crescida que não sabia o que fazer da vida pelos próximos meses.

Quase não falavam dos pais dela, ou de Sansa, mas riam juntos se lembrando dos tempos de crianças e de como as coisas eram melhores antes de Jon e Robb saírem de casa. Ao menos Robb era bem vindo e visitava com frequência. Jon preferia seu exílio voluntário para não ter de olhar pra cara de Catelyn Stark e para a apatia do pai.

Já havia se passado quase um mês desde que Arya havia se hospedado no apartamento dele e Jon ainda não havia providenciado um lugar adequado para ela dormir. O apartamento tinha apenas um quarto, uma sala, uma cozinha americana e um banheiro. Por um tempo ele insistiu que Arya ficasse com a cama, enquanto ele se virava com o sofá da sala, mas agora sua coluna estava mais curva do que uma interrogação.

_**If it's up and after you  
What do you suppose that you would do?  
You're all whacked out from lack of sleep  
You blame it on the friends you keep  
You want to do things differently  
And do them independently  
We all got old at breakneck speed  
Slow it down, go easy on me  
Go easy on me  
**_

Não fosse pela insistência dela e em parte pela manipulação descarada que Arya usava com ele, Jon nunca teria concordado, mas a opção não era tão ruim. Passaram a dividir a cama de casal e era algo um tanto nostálgico para os dois. Pareciam duas crianças com medo do escuro absoluto no quarto, necessário para esconder o sol que brilhava do lado de fora mesmo à meia-noite.

Virava um para cada lado e dormiam de costas um pro outro, até o dia em que ele a ouviu resmungar durante o sono e passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela. Arya se aninhou contra o peito dele e dormiu com o nariz enterrado na camisa que ele usava, enquanto Jon deixava seus dedos deslizarem por de baixo da blusa do pijama dela e roçarem de leve contra a pele das costas ou da barriga.

Jon mandava notícias dela para o pai enquanto estava no escritório. Ned Stark mandava dinheiro toda semana para ajudar com as despesas, mas o que Jon fazia era colocar numa poupança no nome dela, para que Arya tivesse uma pequena reserva de dinheiro caso precisasse. Ned havia contratado um advogado que parecia estar tendo sucesso no caso, mas concordou em providenciar os documentos para a transferência de escola para que ela tivesse a chance de esfriar a cabeça um pouco mais e só voltaria pra casa quando precisasse comparecer em audiência. Isso era só um meio de evitar mais confusão, já que Sansa estava de casamento marcado e seria a esposa de Jeoffrey em dois meses.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No fim do segundo mês junto dele, Arya começou a demorar mais no serviço. A princípio Jon deixou aquilo escapar, por achar que ela havia perdido a hora, ou coisa assim, até que os atrasos ficaram recorrentes.

Decidiu passar na oficina para buscá-la. Talvez até marcasse uma revisão pro carro se o preço valesse a pena. O lugar estava fechado e ele imaginou que não demoraria muito para que ela saísse.

Do outro lado da rua ele a viu caminhando descontraída e logo atrás vinha um jovem alto, de cabelo escuro e olhos azuis para entregar a ela um envelope que Jon supunha ser o pagamento. Ela agradeceu, guardando o envelope no bolso do casaco. O rapaz se inclinou sobre ela e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Jon desceu do carro e foi até ela. Arya se assustou ao vê-lo tão próximo, segurando-a pelo braço enquanto encarava o homem que havia beijado sua irmã como se estivesse disposto a arrancar a cabeça dele. Gendry Waters recuou alguns passos, para não causar confusão.

- Acho que sabe que ela é menor de idade. – Jon disse entre dentes encarando Gendry com raiva – E o que está fazendo é assédio. Não queremos que a polícia descubra, não é mesmo?

Gendry pediu desculpas e se afastou. Arya não disse nada, mas foi para o carro contrariada. Sentia-se uma criança sendo reprimida pelo pai, mas ao menos Jon se importava o bastante com ela para deixar a raiva de vê-la tomando uma atitude perigosa transparecer, ao invés de tentar colocar panos quentes no assunto e ficar em silêncio. Quando chegaram ao apartamento ele disse que não a queria trabalhando mais na oficina. Arya não tentou discutir o assunto.

Ela passou a trabalhar num mercado próximo de casa depois do incidente. O tal Gendry mandava mensagens pra ela e às vezes Jon a ouvia correr para o banheiro só para responder. Eventualmente o bom senso a atingiu e Gendry parou de manter contato. Aquilo foi um alívio, mas por algum motivo a consciência de Jon insistia em dizer que o fato dela ser menor de idade não seria um obstáculo para sempre.

_**Put a wetsuit on, come on, come on  
Grow your hair out long, come on, come  
Put a t-shirt on  
Do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong  
Put a wetsuit on, come on, come on  
Grow your hair out long, come on, come  
Put a t-shirt on  
Do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong  
**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam Tarly era seu colega de trabalho no escritório, talvez seu amigo mais próximo. Costumavam sair para beber alguma coisa depois do expediente, mas desde que Arya chegou aquele tipo de coisa já não fazia mais parte da vida de Jon. Eventualmente o amigo começou a questionar o que estava acontecendo e tudo o que Jon conseguir dizer era que a vida estava um tanto conturbada.

Nunca falava de Arya para o amigo, ou pra qualquer outra pessoa. Ela estava em Juneau por um motivo, no caso, se esconder dos rumores de que era a responsável pelo atropelamento e morte de um homem. Sam tinha uma vaga consciência de que Jon tinha uma família grande e que havia uma irmã que ele adorava, mas não sabia quem era, nem que a tal irmã estava por perto.

Num dia qualquer, quando estavam saindo do trabalho, Sam viu o plano de fundo da área de trabalho do computador que o amigo usava. Uma foto de Jon abraçado a uma garota de cabelos curtos e bagunçados, vestida com roupas nada femininas. Na foto eles sorriam e a mão do rapaz tocava a barriga parcialmente descoberta dela, enquanto a cabeça dela descansava languidamente sobre o ombro dele. Na foto, eles eram um casal feliz.

- Quem é a garota? – Sam questionou desconfiado e Jon se apreçou em desligar o computador.

- Ninguém. – ele respondeu rápido.

- Ela não é muito convencional. – ele disse com um toque de preocupação – Não devia sair com garotas desta idade, pode acabar sendo preso.

Por algum motivo que lhe fugia a compreensão, Jon ficou sem palavras. Não conseguiu dizer que era a irmã dele, não conseguiu dizer que aquela era uma das fotos que eles haviam tirado apenas uma semana atrás, quando ele a levou para conhecer a cidade e aproveitar o dia mais quente da estação.

Naquela mesma noite ele decidiu que precisava de uma bebida. Comprou algumas cervejas no caminho pra casa e pensou em pedir comida chinesa. Quando abriu a porta do apartamento Arya havia acabado de sair do banho. O cheiro de arroz frito e frango xadrez estava por toda parte, enquanto ela colocava a comida em travessas. Ela lia os pensamentos dele desde de pequena.

Beijou o pescoço dela para provocá-la e fazê-la rir baixo, enquanto tentava escapar do braço dele sem deixar a comida cair no chão.

- Você é a melhor, sabia disso? – ele disse rindo enquanto abria a cerveja e tomava um gole – Adivinhou meu pensamento.

- Que culpa eu tenho se eu também estava com vontade de comer comida chinesa? – ela perguntou rindo, enquanto roubava a cerveja da mão dele e bebia vários goles como se não estivesse fazendo nada de mais.

- EI! Isso é meu! – ele disse tomando a bebida da mão dela outra vez – E você é menor de idade, razão pela qual existe refrigerante nessa casa!

- Estraga prazeres. – ela resmungou – Vamos lá, Jon. Duas cervejas pra te fazer companhia. Beber sozinho é muito chato e eu sei que você e Robb também bebiam escondido quanto tinham a minha idade.

- Eu era um rebelde sem causa e Robb sempre esteve disposto a embarcar nas ideias mais imbecis possíveis. Você é a minha irmãzinha, eu tenho que ser responsável por você. – ele disse teimoso.

- Acho que mereço alguma coisa por ter pedido a comida chinesa. – ela disse piscando seus olhos cinzentos de forma descarada em direção a ele.

- Duas cervejas e nada mais. – ele respondeu por fim. Arya se pendurou no pescoço dele e beijou seu rosto inteiro até chegar ao canto da boca dele.

_**Does holy water make you pure?  
Submerged your vision's just obscured  
You're a lot like me  
In up to our knees  
In over your chest is way too deep**_

Era como uma promessa de algo mais e ao mesmo tempo o mais inocente dos gestos. Ele não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo ali naquela noite, só sabia que a expectativa pairava no silêncio dele enquanto a comida e a bebida eram consumidas e as risadas se tornavam mais livres e a conversa menos sóbria.

Ela se deitou sobre o colo dele, sentindo a cabeça enevoada e rindo de qualquer bobagem que estivesse passando na tevê, enquanto Jon brincava com o cabelo dela, ou deslizava seus dedos sobre os braços descobertos.

Arya usava apenas um camisetão que ia até a metade da coxa. O cheiro era de cerveja barata, misturado a xampu de morango. Ela mexia as pernas sobre o sofá, revelando um pouco mais do que ele estava preparado pra ver. O tom da pele era tentador, o cheiro apelativo, o som da voz o deixava mais relaxado e aquela altura Jon já não estava tão sóbrio quanto deveria.

- Acho que você bebeu de mais. – ele se inclinou para sussurrar próximo ao ouvido dela e antes de se erguer ela virou a cabeça para encará-lo, fazendo seus lábios roçarem os dele por acidente.

Um beijo pareceu algo inocente o bastante, como uma consequência de meses dividindo um mesmo espaço e cuidando um do outro. Eram unidos por um sentimento de rejeição que haviam tolerado uma vida inteira. Ao menos aceitavam um ao outro sem grandes exigências e naquele momento, aceitação e carinho era tudo o que queriam.

As mãos dela estavam afundadas no cabelo cacheado dele, provocando e aprofundando mais o beijo, sem deixar a consciência atingi-los. Sentada sobre o colo dele, uma perna de cada lado do corpo, enquanto as mãos de Jon repousavam sobre o quadril dela e ousavam descer até as coxas, indecisas quanto à tentação de suspender a barra do camisetão, ou fazer aquilo que era certo.

Os dedos dela desabotoaram os primeiros botões da camisa que Jon usava, revelando pele alva, sensível ao toque. Ela beijou o pescoço dele, descendo pela clavícula, fazendo Jon jogar a cabeça pra trás e se decidir quanto ao camisetão. As pernas dela estavam nuas e a virilha extremamente próxima, quase pressionada contra a ereção crescente dele.

Arya desabotoou a camisa dele e a jogou num canto junto ao sofá. Seus dedos deslizavam sobre tórax e abdômen, traçando o contorno dos músculos e a trilha de pelos do umbigo até o limite do cós da calça dele.

Jon subiu suas mãos pelas pernas dela, erguendo o camisetão até conseguir descobrir cada centímetro de pele e deixá-la apenas de calcinha. Os seios eram pequenos e seus mamilos rosados e rígidos, esperando pela boca dele. Contornou-os com a língua, sugou-os, deixando que seus dentes raspassem contra a pele sensível, fazendo-a arquear as costas e pressionar seu corpo acidentalmente contra a virilha dele.

Uma das mãos dele se esgueirou até conseguir driblar o elástico da calcinha e tocá-la. Apenas um pouco de fricção e Arya estava gemendo junto ao ouvido dele e pedindo por mais. Os dedos dele continuaram, sentindo a crescente umidade e o calor. Ela mordiascava a orelha dele, lambia o lóbulo e beijava-o em pontos estrategicamente calculados, e quando Jon movia seus dedos com mais intensidade dentro dela, os gemidos que ela o soltava faziam-no endurecer ainda mais.

Ela se agarrou a ele com força quando sentiu o corpo se contrair inteiro num orgasmo intenso. Jon tinha o rosto enterrado entre os seios dela, enquanto os beijava, esperando para que Arya voltasse a terra, languida e parcialmente satisfeita.

Jon a deitou no sofá, beijando-a por toda parte e arrancando gemidos e lamentos sensuais dos lábios dela. Retirou a calcinha que ela usava e a jogou do outro lado da sala. As mãos de Arya arrancaram o cinto dele e desabotoaram a calça, enquanto suas pernas afastavam a única peça de roupa que impedia Jon de seguir em frente.

Roupas espalhadas por toda sala, garrafas de cerveja vazias, boxes de comida chinesa no lixo da cozinha. Jon pareceu recuperar a consciência no momento em que já não existia mais nenhuma camada de roupa entre eles. Tentou se afastar dela, mas Arya o enlaçou pela cintura com as pernas e sua mão se encarregou de posiciona-lo contra sua entrada.

- Por favor, Jon...- ela sussurrou suplicante junto ao ouvido dele.

O caminho era estreito, úmido e quente. O ritmo lento e torturante. Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter os sons constrangedores. Estava enterrado dentro dela, sufocado pela pressão insuportável e pela necessidade de movimento.

Arya beijava seu pescoço, ombros, rosto e boca, desorientada pelas sensações que ele lhe causava. Ele a agarrava pelas coxas, buscando um meio de ir mais fundo e mais forte, tentando matar aquela necessidade descontrolada que sentia por ela e seus gemidos obscenos.

Num último movimento Arya gemeu alto e se rendeu a mais uma onda de espasmos e prazer. Ele precisou de toda sua força de vontade para resistir um pouco mais, para aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo. Logo ele também se rendeu e o mundo perdeu o foco e o sentido. Tudo era um emaranhado branco de cheiros, sons, toques e inexplicável prazer.

No silêncio do apartamento, eles permaneceram acordados e sem saber se deviam o não dizer alguma coisa. A culpa e aquela sensação de desconforto veio tão logo a consciência foi recobrada, mas nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer.

Jon a abraçou mais forte e se deparou com a fragilidade do corpo dela contra o seu. Miúda e esguia, ela parecia mais jovem do que realmente era. Arya afundou o nariz contra o peito dele.

- Não me mande embora. – ela sussurrou num tom urgente e amedrontado. Tudo o que sobrou para ela foi o medo da rejeição e de não ter um lugar pra ir. Ironicamente, ele sentia a mesma coisa.

- Nunca. – ele respondeu deslizando os dedos pelas costas dela – Isso tudo foi...Arya, não devia ter acontecido. – aquela sensação horrível cresceu dentro dele como uma praga. Um misto de culpa, nojo e desejo não aplacado.

- Não me mande embora. – ela repetiu mais uma vez, ainda mais desesperada e agarrando-se a ele com mais força – Não me mande embora.

- Eu não vou. – Jon beijou a testa dela. Ela estava com medo de tudo. Medo de voltar pra casa dos pais, medo dos olhares de repreensão por algo que ela não havia feito, medo da figura doentia de Jeoffrey e das mentiras de Sansa. Sentia falta da família que um dia foi feliz, quando Bran ainda andava, Rickon era um menino doce, Robb e Jon jogavam futebol no jardim de casa e ela e Sansa conseguiam se tolerar.

Não sobrou nada daquela vida, sua única ancora e chance de felicidade era Jon e talvez aquilo tudo fosse apenas uma consequência da necessidade desesperada que ela tinha de tê-lo sempre por perto. Um pouco de herói, um pouco de protetor, um pouco de amigo e muito de família.

Era um sentimento horrível, mas Arya só queria se sentir segura, protegida e necessária para alguém. Estranhamente, ela havia conseguido sentir tudo aquilo enquanto estava nua, vulnerável e pressionada contra o corpo dele. Jon a abraçava forte e acariciava suas curvas com relutância e carinho, beijava o rosto dela, sussurrava palavras de conforto.

Ela não havia matado ninguém e mesmo que isso fosse comprovado, Arya não voltaria para os pais. Sua casa estava em outro lugar, com alguém que ao invés de recriminá-la por suas escolhas, temperamento e aparência, apenas a aceitava. Nos braços dele ela era sempre bem vinda e mesmo que se sentisse terrivelmente culpado o tempo todo por ter se deixado levar por carinhos e garrafas de cerveja, Jon não tentaria se livrar dela.

_**Put a wetsuit on, come on, come on  
Grow your hair out long, come on, come  
Put a t-shirt on  
Do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong  
Put a wetsuit on, come on, come on  
Grow your hair out long, come on, come  
Put a t-shirt on  
Do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong**____**  
**_

_**Nota da autora: Depois de ler algumas shot UA com Jon e também com o Robb, me deu uma vontade de sair do convencional e escrever essa. Não achei particularmente boa, mas me digam vocês o que acham. A música é Wetsuit, da banda The Vaccines e eu recomendo totalmente. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You're dangerous, 'cos you're honest.  
You're dangerous, you don't know what you want.  
Well you left my heart empty as a vacant lot  
For any spirit to haunt.**_

No dia seguinte ela estava esparramada sobre a cama. Braço estendido sobre o tórax dele e pernas entrelaçadas. Jon a encarou por alguns minutos e se perguntou se aquilo deveria ser tão normal. Dormirem na mesma cama era algo ao qual estavam acostumados e o elemento sexual não tornava aquele pequeno momento mais ou menos cotidiano. Era apenas desconcertante pensar que devia se sentir enojado, confuso e culpado por tudo aquilo.

Não conseguiu encontrar dentro de si qualquer um destes sentimentos. Arya parecia estar no seu devido lugar. Seu rosto estava relaxado numa expressão serena e quase satisfeita, o que era um avanço tremendo. Quando ela chegou a Juneau, era normal ouvi-la resmungar durante o sono e às vezes acordava com o som de um choro baixo e persistente. Era tão errado assim oferecer a ela um pouco de carinho e aceitação, quando ele sabia exatamente o que era aquela sensação de abandono que ela sentia?

O sexo foi apenas um desdobramento da relação deles. Algo que nenhum dos dois esperava, mas que eventualmente haviam fantasiado em seu íntimo. Esperar que uma mera fantasia se tornasse realidade era um pouco de mais, mas aos poucos o que era apenas idealização se tornou tensão, depois contato físico até que eles estivessem enroscados um ao outro sobre a cama, buscando em cada gemido uma afirmação de que não estavam mais sozinhos no mundo.

Ele se esgueirou para fora da cama, fazendo questão de cobri-la com o edredom pesado, antes de buscar algo pra comer na geladeira. Vestiu uma calça de moletom e foi até a cozinha.

Deparou-se com a bagunça do lugar e de como haviam transformado o apartamento num retrato perfeito do caos. Jon lembrou-se de como haviam feito amor em cada um dos cômodos, de como ela chamava o nome dele toda vez que ele ameaçava se afastar, de como as pernas dela sempre o prendiam pelo quadril quando ela estava muito próxima do clímax.

Garrafas vazias tombadas sobre a pia da cozinha, caixas de comida chinesa no lixo aberto, pratos sujos jogados de qualquer jeito sobre a mesma bancada em que havia sentado Arya para conseguir um ângulo melhor, enquanto o orgasmo se aproximava de forma tão avassaladora que ele chegou a perder a noção do bom senso e disse que a amava.

Entre todos os elementos que compunham aquela natureza morta peculiar, havia de tudo, menos pacotes de camisinha e preservativos usados. Aquilo despertou a consciência dele para os riscos que corriam. Ele não a queria longe, nem sabia se era capaz de mandá-la de volta pros pais depois da noite anterior, mas também não queria ser o pai de uma criança gerada por sua meio irmã.

Precisava tomar uma decisão prática. Não era algo que gostaria de fazer com qualquer garota, mas tinha que admitir que era a solução mais viável. Ele se vestiu as pressas, pegou a carteira e correu até a farmácia mais próxima.

Quando Arya acordou havia um copo d'água sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e um comprimido suspeito ao lado. Ela ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo desligado e quando a porta abriu, Jon saiu de lá usando apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura. O cabelo úmido caindo sobre os olhos, o rosto sempre sério, com traços angulares e indubitavelmente masculinos.

Ele a encarou sem graça. Ela ainda estava nua e deitada sobre a cama, como se aguardasse por ele.

- É melhor tomar isso. – ele disse apontando para a pílula. Arya encarou o remédio como se não entendesse muito bem do que se tratava.

- O que...? – ela não teve tempo de perguntar.

- Não queremos que acidentes aconteçam. – ele disse prático, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama – Nós fomos muito relapsos ontem. Isso não pode acontecer.

Ela ficou calada, como se ponderasse se devia ou não tomar a pílula. Jon parecia ansioso e desconfortável ao lado dela e por um momento seu receio era de que ele a mandasse embora assim que tivesse engolido o remédio. Um medo tolo, diante daquilo que poderia acontecer caso ela não tomasse, mas ela entendia que Jon tinha uma boa razão para querer que ela fizesse aquilo.

Arya colocou o comprimido na boca e bebeu metade do copo de água, enquanto Jon observava tudo atentamente. Ficaram em silêncio desconfortável por alguns segundos, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

- Devia marcar uma consulta com um médico. – ele disse constrangido.

- Eu não estou doente, Jon. – ela resmungou – Não é porque eu dormi com você que eu tenho algum tipo de doença contagiosa, então pare de agir como se eu tivesse.

Ele a encarou chocado. Foi quando percebeu que aquilo havia soado de um jeito totalmente equivocado e que Arya ainda estava com medo de tudo e de todos. Jon passou os braços ao redor dela e a abraçou forte, afundando o nariz contra o cabelo bagunçado dela.

- Eu não quis dizer isso. – ele disse enquanto beijava o rosto dela – Só acho que é uma atitude responsável. Consultar um médico antes de começar a tomar pílulas.

- Está dizendo que...- não, ele não queria que a noite anterior fosse a primeira e a última vez. Também não queria mandá-la embora.

- Estamos nisso juntos. – ele beijou a boca dela com carinho, sentindo Arya envolve-lo em seus braços pelo pescoço – Casais normais pensam nessas coisas. E somos muito jovens pra trocar fraudas.

_**You're an accident waiting to happen  
You're a piece of glass left there on a beach.  
Well you tell me things**____**  
I know you're not supposed to  
Then you leave me just out of reach.  
**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arya acabou seguindo o conselho dele e procurou um médico para conseguir uma receita. A pílula que Jon havia insistido para que ela tomasse fez efeito e ambos ficaram mais aliviados em saber que não havia o risco dela ter engravidado acidentalmente. Depois disso eles se tornaram mais cuidadosos.

Passaram a agir mais como um casal de recém-casados, vivendo num apartamento minúsculo. Pagavam contas, trabalhavam, pediam comida fora e assistiam tevê abraçados, até que um dos dois desse sinal de que queria algo mais excitante do que um jogo amistoso de futebol, ou American Idol.

Ela completou dezoito anos já no final do verão. Comemoram com um bolo pequeno de confeitaria e Jon deu a ela uma corrente de prata com um pingente em forma de lobo. Ela sorriu satisfeita. Quando crianças eles fantasiavam a respeito dos animais que gostariam de ter, por mais peculiares que fossem. Enquanto Bran queria uma águia, Sansa uma chinchila, Robb um cavalo, Jon e Arya sempre queriam lobos.

Por dias eles viveram como se o mundo não existisse e duvidaram de que poderia haver felicidade além daquelas paredes. Acordavam nus e aconchegados junto ao corpo um do outro, dormiam sussurrando a mesma frase, como se fosse um mantra, o uma oração.

_Eu te amo...Eu te amo..._

Num sábado pela manhã, pouco antes da hora do almoço, o celular dele tocou e com desagrado o nome de Ned Stark surgiu no visor, para lembrá-lo de que havia um mundo além daquelas paredes e neste mundo Arya estava sendo investigada como suspeita da morte de um rapaz por atropelamento. Jon atendeu o telefone se preparando psicologicamente para qualquer coisa que o pai tivesse a dizer.

- Alô. – ele disse, esperando pela voz de Ned Stark do outro lado.

- Estão em casa? – o pai perguntou imediatamente. Jon se levantou do sofá num pulo e começou a se vestir de forma apresentável.

- Estamos. – ele disse rapidamente – Arya saiu pra comprar alguma coisa, mas já deve estar voltando.

- Ótimo. Eu acabei de desembarcar. – Ned disse sério – Me passe o endereço daí.

- E o que diabos o senhor está fazendo em Juneau? – Jon perguntou imediatamente.

- Vim buscá-la. – Ned respondeu de forma prática – Sansa mudou a versão do depoimento à polícia. Jeoffrey foi interrogado outra vez e acabou confessando. Está sendo acusado agora. Não há razão pra Arya continuar aqui, além disso, ela vai ter que depor semana que vem, só pra confirmar a narrativa dos fatos.

- Eu duvido que ela queira voltar. – Jon disse um tanto amargo.

- Não seja difícil, Jon. – Ned pediu de uma forma que Jon quase conseguiu sentir pena – Eu sei que errei com você e com ela também, mas nós somos uma família e Arya precisa de nós ainda.

- Pode falar com ela e tentar convencê-la disso, mas aviso que será inútil. – ele disse ríspido – Vou te dar o endereço.

Quando Arya chegou em casa, Ned Stark já estava sentado no sofá tentando manter uma conversa minimamente civilizada com o filho. Jon estava sendo espetacularmente difícil naquele dia e não era só pelo rancor que guarda pelo pai, que a vida inteira fez vista grossa para as atitudes da esposa que não tolerava a presença de Jon na mesma casa em que ela criava seus preciosos filhos legítimos.

Arya deixou as compras de lado e ponderou por um momento se estava feliz ou não com a presença do pai no apartamento. Apreensão tomou conta dela e tudo o que ela desejava naquele instante era correr para os braços de Jon em busca de um pouco de segurança.

Pra surpresa dela, Ned a abraçou forte e beijou sua testa. Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos como se procurasse por algum arranhão, ou qualquer sinal de que ela não estava bem. Jon virou o rosto desconcertado. Não era segredo pra ninguém que Arya sempre foi a filha favorita do pai deles, aquela que mais se parecia com Eddard Stark, tanto fisicamente, quanto no temperamento.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – Ned disse à filha – Eu não devia...Eu não devia ter demorado tanto pra agir.

Arya retribuiu o abraço de forma desajeitada e imediatamente lançou a Jon um olhar cheio de significado. Anos atrás ele teria dado tudo para ouvir do pai as mesmas palavras, agora a relação dos dois havia chegado num ponto em que o rancor e a magoa eram tão grandes, que ela duvidava se havia ou não um modo de restaura-la.

Ned explicou o que havia acontecido enquanto ela estava fora. A fuga dela não foi encarada com bons olhos nem pela polícia, nem pela promotoria, mas quando Sansa confessou que estava sendo ameaçada por Jeoffrey para mentir o que havia acontecido na noite do acidente e que um exame de corpo de delito havia comprovado que a garota Stark mais velha estava sendo vítima de agressões praticadas pelo noivo, o quadro se reverteu.

Eddard Stark insistia que a filha mais velha estava terrivelmente arrependida da mentira e que queria apenas o perdão da irmã. Por algum motivo, Arya duvidou daquilo. Ned informou que a razão de estar ali era buscá-la para que pudesse prestar novo depoimento, apenas para confirmar o que Sansa havia dito à polícia, e levá-la de volta pra casa.

- Do depoimento eu não posso escapar. – Arya disse encolhendo os ombros – Mas eu não sei se quero voltar pra casa.

- Mas é o seu lugar. – Ned insistiu – Nós sentimos sua falta, sua mãe não para de falar sobre isso. Bran está se recuperando e está ansioso para que você veja o progresso dele. Robb está voltando também.

- Do que me vale uma família que me vira às costas quando eu mais preciso? – ela questionou sem qualquer emoção na voz e Jon viu estampada no rosto do pai toda mágoa que aquelas palavras causaram – Eu vou com o senhor e vou prestar meu depoimento, mas não garanto que eu vou ficar.

- E o que vai fazer da sua vida depois? – Ned perguntou contrariado.

- Terminar meus estudos aqui e quem sabe consiga entrar na Universidade de Juneau. – ela respondeu – Princeton, Yale, Harvard...Eu não sou material pra esses lugares.

- Vamos discutir isso depois. – Ned disse acariciando a cabeça dela – Eu já marquei nossas passagens. Embarcamos amanhã no voo das dez da manhã.

- O senhor vai ficar aonde? – ela perguntou sem encará-lo.

- Tenho um hotel reservado. Acho que dá tempo de arrumar suas coisas até lá. – Ned disse.

- Vamos estar prontos. – Jon respondeu.

- Vamos? – Ned encarou o filho com ar de espanto.

_**Who's gonna ride your wild horses?  
Who's gonna drown in your blue sea?  
Who's gonna ride your wild horses?  
Who's gonna fall at the foot of thee?  
**_

- Eu não vou deixá-la passar por isso sozinha. – ele disse sério – O senhor pode estar determinado a levá-la de volta, mas eu faço questão de deixar bem claro que ela tem uma opção. Eu vou com vocês e Catelyn pode espernear o quanto quiser, que eu não ligo a mínima.

- Está bem. – Ned respondeu conformado – Robb e Bran vão ficar felizes em revê-lo, Jon. Eu sei que não pensa assim, mas você é parte da família como qualquer um dos meus filhos. Eu nunca quis que as diferenças entre você e Cat o levassem a sair de casa da forma como saiu. Foi a sua escolha, mas o que tem feito durante os últimos anos é se exilar voluntariamente.

- Me perdoe se eu não acredito nisso. – ele disse ríspido – Agora, se nos der licença, temos muitas coisas pra resolver antes de embarcar.

- É claro. – Ned concordou – Até amanhã então. – Ned apertou a mão do filho e se despediu da filha com um abraço, antes de deixar o apartamento.

Assim que ouviram o som do carro se afastando, Arya correu para os braços de Jon, desesperada por um pouco de segurança. Ele retribuiu instantaneamente. Ele beijou o rosto dela até alcançar a boca. Era um beijo desesperado e urgente.

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrava contra a boca dele – Obrigada.

Naquele mesmo dia Jon ligou para o chefe informando o que estava acontecendo. Jeor Mormont era um senhor de caráter e bom senso, por que Jon tinha grande admiração. Como Jon não havia tirado férias nos últimos dois anos e se tratava de um problema de família, o senhor Mormont concedeu a ele quinze dias de afastamento.

Jon comprou a passagem e reservou um hotel para não ter de conviver com Catelyn Stark durante aqueles dias. Caso Arya quisesse, poderia ficar com ele na suíte e fugir do mundo por algumas horas.

Quando tudo estava resolvido, ele a encontrou na cozinha, lavando a louça do almoço. Ele foi até ela e a abraçou por trás. Arya inclinou a cabeça para descansá-la contra o ombro dele. Podia sentir a respiração pesada dela, a tensão em seus músculos e o coração acelerado.

- Eu estou com medo. – ela confessou num sussurro. Jon beijou o pescoço dela e a abraçou com mais força.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu contra o cabelo dela – Eu estou aqui. Eu vou estar sempre aqui pra te proteger.

- Faça amor comigo. – ela pediu – Eu preciso que faça amor comigo, Jon.

Ele não disse nada. Deixou que uma de suas mãos driblasse a blusa que ela usava e acariciou um dos seios pequenos dela, enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha. A outra mão desabotoou a calça jeans dela e encontrou o caminho sensível até o sexo. Arya pressionava o traseiro contra a virilha dele e Jon não precisava de mais nada para ficar excitado.

Deslizou dois dedos para dentro dela, massageando-a, provocando-a até que Arya estivesse se contorcendo entre seus braços, mas o acesso que tinha a ela não era o bastante para tornar o momento mais prazeroso. Ele se afastou dela apenas o bastante para retirar a blusa que Arya usava, assim como a calça e as roupas íntimas.

Arya ficou de frente pra ele. Retirou a camisa dele com urgência e também a calça do moletom velho que ele estava usando. Agarrou-se a ele, beijando-o como se sua vida dependesse do ar que saia dos pulmões dele.

Jon a sentou sobre a bancada para que ela ficasse numa altura melhor. Beijou o rosto dela por inteiro antes de descer pela linha do pescoço até chegar aos seios dela. Gostava dos seios dela. Pequenos, com mamilos rosados que imploravam pela atenção dele. Sugou-os com cuidado, massageou e provocou tanto quanto podia.

Sua mão voltou ao ponto oculto entre as pernas dela, arrancando gemidos suaves. Arya o abraçava e arranhava suas costas sem piedade, enquanto ele a conduzia habilidosamente até o ápice do prazer, quando ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e buscou apoio contra abancada, enquanto seu corpo estremecia inteiro.

Ele deslizou para dentro dela enquanto Arya ainda estava se recuperando do orgasmo. Úmida e quente, ela ainda estava hipersensível e a invasão repentina fez com que ela se agarrasse a ele com força, como se aquilo pudesse conter um segundo orgasmo que vinha rápido de mais.

Ela conseguiu se recompor a tempo, enquanto Jon se movia contra ela num ritmo muito mais lento do que ele desejava. Não era sexo, não era uma questão de satisfação de desejos primais. Era amor, era carinho, era segurança e tudo mais que eles precisavam na pessoa um do outro. Arya pediu para que ele fizesse amor com ela e ele nunca conseguiu dizer não a um pedido dela.

- Eu te amo... – ela sussurrava junto ao ouvido dele e o efeito daquelas palavras era poderoso.

O ritmo aumentava, ela pedia por mais atenção, mais paixão, mais dele por toda parte, impregnando-a com seu cheiro, seu suor, sua saliva e tudo o que pudesse afirmar que nada daquilo era uma ilusão. Que pudesse afirmar que quando ela embarcasse naquele avião, por mais que a família insistisse em dizer o contrário, ela continuaria pertencendo a ele. Que o lugar dela era onde ele estivesse.

Ela se rendeu ao orgasmo outra vez, enquanto Jon continuava se movendo dentro dela até conseguir alcançar sua própria satisfação, sussurrando a aquela mesma frase contra o ouvido dela.

_Eu te amo...Eu te amo...Eu te amo..._Precisavam desesperadamente acreditar naquelas palavras para que pudessem enfrentar os desafios que estavam por vir. Seria estressante, cansativo e torturante para eles voltar e encarar todos os Stark e tudo o que eles precisavam era da certeza de que não estariam sozinhos.

_**Well you stole it 'cos I needed the cash  
And you killed it 'cos I wanted revenge.  
Well you lied to me 'cos I asked you to.  
**__**Baby, can we still be friends?**_

No dia seguinte eles embarcaram no voo das dez da manhã, mais sonolentos do que deveriam graças à noite turbulenta que tiveram. Arya dormiu a maior parte do tempo, encostada contra o ombro dele, enquanto Ned observava os dois em silêncio. Não era exatamente uma novidade para o senhor Stark. Os dois sempre foram muito próximos, mesmo quando crianças.

Jon a acordou pouco antes da aterrissagem. Desembarcaram e Robb já estava esperando por eles no aeroporto. Jon suspeitava que o reencontro como os irmãos era a única coisa que ele apreciaria na viagem e depois de dois anos sem encontrar Robb pessoalmente, ele se sentiu genuinamente feliz de poder abraçar o irmão mais velho.

- Eu não sabia que estava vindo. – Robb disse satisfeito – É bom ver você, Jon!

- É bom ver você também! – Jon respondeu sincero.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bran foi até a porta recebê-los e Jon sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver o irmão restrito a uma cadeira de rodas. Lembrou-se de quando Bran escalou pela primeira vez, ele tinha apenas quatro anos e todo apetrecho de alpinismo o fazia parecer ainda menor e mais desengonçado, mas o sorriso dele naquela ocasião era tão largo a satisfeito que chegava a doer só de lembrar.

Bran jamais escalaria outra vez e Jon lamentou não ter ficado ao lado dele quando o acidente aconteceu. Devia ter mandado Cat Stark à merda por expulsá-lo do quarto do hospital quando o visitou.

Ele parecia feliz, apesar de tudo. Seu progresso era elogiado pelos médicos e a fisioterapia estava ajudando bastante. Ele abraçou Jon com força e não se cansou de dizer o quanto sentiu saudade.

Rickon veio em seguida, um tanto desconfiado e arredio a princípio, mas quando viu Arya correu pra abraçar as pernas da irmã mais velha. Eles não se pareciam nem um pouco, mas eram ambos teimosos e mais do que apenas rebeldes. Jon viu estampado nos olhos dela o quanto sentiu falta de estar perto deles e se perguntou se ela abriria mão de tudo aquilo pra viver uma vida clandestina com ele.

Sansa veio depois, com ombros encolhidos e olhos marejados. O rosto de Arya endureceu imediatamente ao ver a irmã. Ela abraçou Sansa a contra gosto e não deu espaço para que fosse dita qualquer palavra de arrependimento, ou pedido de perdão. Jon abraçou Sansa também. Nunca foram próximos e o tratamento que recebia da irmã era pouca coisa melhor do que aquele que Catelyn dispensava a ele.

Por fim Catelyn Stark apareceu em pessoa. Correu imediatamente para a filha como mil pedidos de perdão, abraçando-a e beijando-a por todo rosto, perguntando se ela estava bem, se estava se alimentando direito e dizendo o quanto aquela fuga foi uma loucura.

Era como se Jon não existisse dentro da sala. Quando se encararam ele viu a mandíbula dela travar e o rosto se contorcer numa expressão de puro desagrado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou de forma desagradável.

- Cuidando dela, o que é muito mais do que você se preocupou em fazer nos últimos dois anos. – Jon respondeu sem dar qualquer importância a boa educação que havia recebido – E visitando meus irmãos, que eu não vejo já faz algum tempo, não que isso seja da sua conta.

- É claro que é da minha conta. Esta é a minha casa! – ela disse com dentes cerrados.

- Eu sei e é por isso que eu vou ficar num hotel. Isso dá a nós dois mais liberdade, seu só aviso que não pode me impedir de visitar meus irmãos se eu quiser e nem me impedir de ficar junto da Arya quando ela for depor outra vez. – Jon retrucou pegando a sacola de viagem e jogando sobre os ombros – Eu vou indo pro hotel. Talvez possamos sair à noite pra jantar ou fazer alguma coisa.

- Ótima ideia. – Robb disse tentando amenizar o clima – Só os irmãos. Dizem que tem um lugar novo com o melhor filé da cidade e eu estou louco pra provar. Passo no hotel as oito pra buscar você, está bem?

- Perfeito. – Jon respondeu e então se virou pra encarar Arya. Ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela e beijou sua testa – Vai ficar bem?

- Vou sim. – ela respondeu.

- Ok. Sabe o endereço do hotel. Se quiser ir até lá esteja à vontade. Nos vemos depois. – ele disse e então se despediu dos outros. Catelyn Stark e Ned ele fez questão de ignorar.

Naquela noite foi estranho agir apenas como irmãos, enquanto estavam cercados pelos outros Stark. Robb e ele tinham muito que conversar, Bran estava satisfeito de ter toda família junta novamente, Sansa estava presente, mas agia como se fosse um peixe fora d'água enquanto tomava conta para que Rickon se comportasse com educação.

Quando possível, Jon deslizava a mão para de baixo da mesa entrelaçava seus dedos com os dedos dela. Um gesto de apoio e conforto para ambos, uma promessa silenciosa de que estavam ali e não iriam a lugar nenhum sem o outro.

_**Who's gonna ride your wild horses?  
Who's gonna drown in your blue sea?  
Who's gonna ride your wild horses?  
Who's gonna fall at the foot of thee?  
**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O dia em que Arya teve que prestar novo depoimento foi consideravelmente mais tranquilo do que Jon esperava. Quando Jeoffrey confessou havia carros de quatro ou cinco emissoras de tevê diferentes esperando do lado de fora para conseguir uma boa manchete para o jornal do dia seguinte.

Ned conseguiu que a filha prestasse depoimento logo no início do expediente da polícia e que a data fosse mantida em sigilo absoluto, graças a um amigo de Catelyn Stark que era dono do jornal de maior circulação na cidade. Mindinho podia não valer nem o sal que comia, mas não negaria um pedido de Cat Stark nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

Jon esperava por ela na delegacia sem dar muita atenção para as pessoas a sua volta. Catelyn se recusou a comparecer, caso ele insistisse em acompanhar Arya. Sansa ficou em casa para não atrair atenção que seria desnecessária e prejudicial. Bran estava na fisioterapia e Robb o acompanhou, Rickon foi para a escola. Ned estava no trabalho.

Ela saiu da sala de interrogatório parecendo exausta, correu para os braços dele e Jon a apertou forte contra o peito. Beijou sua testa, desarrumou os cabelos.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. O pior já passou. – ele dizia sem soltá-la.

- Vou ser arrolada como testemunha no dia do julgamento. Vão me interrogar outra vez lá. Quando esse inferno vai terminar, Jon? – ela perguntou angustiada.

- Logo. – ele respondeu – Logo tudo isso vai acabar.

Eles saíram da delegacia. Arya ligou pra casa avisando que ela e Jon iam almoçar juntos, quando na verdade ela foi com ele para o hotel, onde pediram serviço de quarto e passaram a tarde enroscado um no outro.

Ele a encarava no fundo dos olhos, cinzentos como os dele. Acariciou o rosto dela, fazendo-a ronronar. Beijou-lhe a boca pela milésima vez. Pensou se era possível uma pessoa sentir tanto amor por outra.

- Em que está pensando? – ela perguntou. Jon a abraçou, sentindo o corpo nu dela pressionado inteiramente contra o seu.

- Que eu não quero que isso acabe. – ele respondeu – Não quero que isso o que nós temos acabe.

- Nem eu. – ela disse esfregando a ponta do nariz no tórax dele.

- Podíamos fugir daqui. – ele disse contra o ouvido dela – Fugir pra algum lugar onde não sejamos presos por isso. Onde poderíamos fingir que não somos irmãos.

- Seria ótimo. – ela concordou – Só nós dois e nada mais.

- Brasil, quem sabe? Gostaria de morar num lugar onde há calor e sol o ano todo? – ele perguntou antes de beijar a boca dela – Perto do mar. Com praias de areia branca. Ninguém que nos conheça pra nos condenar.

- Esse lugar existe mesmo? – ela perguntou retribuindo o beijo – Isso soa como paraíso.

- Foge comigo. – ele pediu – Foge comigo, Arya.

- Pra qualquer lugar. – ela respondeu beijando-o infinitas vezes.

_**Ah, the deeper I spin  
Ah, the hunter will sin for your ivory skin.  
Took a drive in the dirty rain**____**  
To a place where the wind calls your name  
Under the trees, the river laughing at you and me.  
Hallelujah! Heaven's white rose  
The doors you open I just can't close**_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quando ela anunciou aos pais que voltaria para o Alaska com ele, Ned Stark encarou os fatos com resignação, enquanto Catelyn insistia em dizer que tudo aquilo era absurdo. Quando as reclamações não adiantaram, a senhora Stark apelou para a chantagem emocional, mas Arya nunca foi de se deixar levar por sentimentalismo.

Depois de horas tentando convencer a filha a ficar e falhar em todos os seus argumentos, Catelyn atacou Jon.

- É ele, não é? – Catelyn esbravejava – É ele quem tem feito a sua cabeça pra continuar com isso! Tinha que ser! Como se ela já não tivesse prejudicado meus filhos o bastante.

- Eu não sei se percebeu, mas não foi ele quem preferiu acreditar numa mentira que a Sansa contou e simplesmente assumir que eu tinha matado alguém, mãe! – Arya retrucou – E essa nem é a história toda. Eu virei um fantasma nessa casa. Eu, Rickon, Sansa, todos nós deixamos de ter importância porque Bran era a única coisa com a qual a senhora se importava. Eu entendo que foi um choque, eu entendo que a senhora sentiu muito, mas nós ainda éramos seus filhos. Você virou as costas e Sansa virou saco de pancada daquele imbecil do Jeoffrey, Rickon se tornou incontrolável e eu...A senhora alguma vez se preocupou em saber o que eu estava passando enquanto tentava cuidar dele? Eu saí de casa porque isso aqui ficou insuportável e me desculpe se eu corri pra única pessoa que nunca se preocupou com as roupas que eu usava ou se eu era ou não um exemplo de feminilidade e bom comportamento!

- Está sendo injusta e está jogando o seu futuro fora por causa desse traste! – Catelyn insistiu.

- É a senhora quem sempre foi injusta com ele. – Arya respondeu – Jon nunca fez nada pra senhora e tudo o que eu consigo me lembrar é dele sento o melhor amigo do Robb, o melhor irmão do mundo pro Bran e pro Rickon. Ele teria sido pra Sansa também se ela não fosse tão parecida com a senhora. A única coisa que ele te fez foi nascer, mas adivinhe, ele não tem culpa disso. Meu pai tem, mas a senhora sempre ignorou esse detalhe.

- Então é isso? Você vai abandonar sua casa e sua família desse jeito? – Catelyn engoliu a raiva a seco.

- Não. Eu não estou deixando coisa nenhuma, eu estou voltando pra minha casa no Alaska e pra única família que me apoiou quando eu precisei. – Arya respondeu pegando a sacola de roupas – Adeus, mãe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ele esperava por ela no aeroporto, com as passagens em mãos e o temor de que Arya decidisse que não valia a pena trocar toda família pra voltar pra ele.

Avistou a figura esguia descer do taxi, com uma sacola com roupas e seus poucos pertences. Usando óculos escuros para esconder os olhos inchados de tanto chorar pelo caminho. Foi uma jornada difícil, mas ela voltou para ele sem que Jon tivesse de dizer uma palavra para convencê-la de que aquele era o lugar dela.

Arya não o abraçou daquela vez. Ele segurou a mão dela e sentiu o quanto aquelas últimas horas haviam sido inexplicavelmente dolorosas pra ela. Beijou-lhe a testa e passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

Eles caminharam juntos. Fizeram o check-in. Sentaram-se lado a lado no voo e ela passou a viagem inteira escorada no ombro dele.

Chegaram em Juneau e assim que fecharam a porta de casa já estavam arrancando as roupas um do outro, com desespero, necessidade e desejo inexplicável. Ela precisava de apoio, de força, de segurança. Ele precisava acreditar que ela estava ali.

No ano seguinte ela concluiu o colegial e concorreu a uma bolsa de estudos no exterior. Jon conseguiu uma vaga numa multinacional. Era quase verão no Alaska e mesmo assim diziam que o inverno brasileiro era mais quente do que aquilo.

De mãos dadas eles embarcaram naquele voo, esperando encontrar um pedaço de paraíso.

_**Don't turn around, don't turn around again.  
Don't turn around your gypsy heart.  
Don't turn around, don't turn around again.**____**  
Don't turn around, and don't look back.  
Come on now love, don't you look back.**_

Who's gonna ride your wild horses?  
Who's gonna drown in your blue sea?  
Who's gonna taste your saltwater kisses?  
Who's gonna take the place of me?  
Who's gonna ride your wild horses?  
Who's gonna tame the heart of thee?___**  
**_

**Nota da autora: A pedidos, saiu um segundo capítulo da história. Eu não tinha planejado escrever ele, mas vá lá, até eu fico curiosa pra saber que bicho que ia dar o dia seguinte. Pois é, sem acidente de percurso aqui, porque achei que ia ser problema de mais pra lidar. Sim, é pílula do dia seguinte, sim ela passa a usar anticoncepcional. E não, incesto não é crime no Brasil. É só impedimento ao casamento e filhos nascidos dessa relação herdam normalmente. Por hoje é só pessoal!**

**Música: Who's gonna ride your wild horses, da banda mais divônica, linda, maravilhosa, megalomaníaca e espetacular ever (que vc's já devem ter notado que é a minha favorita), U2!**

**Bjux**

**Bee**


End file.
